Lady Cyri: Witch Hunter
by Thistlefern
Summary: When Merlin meets a mysterious girl from another kingdom in the woods, tensions run high. This girl is not only a lady who has been injured, she hunts and kills those with magic! Even stranger, could Merlin actually have feelings for this lady, Cyri?
1. The Death of a Prince

The hunting party walked slowly over a steep hill as the sun's first rays kissed the horizon. Led by a strong man in chain mail, the party was made up of knights wielding crossbows. However, one of them wasn't a knight and he wasn't armed. He carried extra bolts for the crossbows, and had a strained look on his face." Arthur, do we really have to go hunting this early in the morning?"

The leader of the party turned his head. "Yes, _Mer_lin, as always the game will be out earlier in the morning when it isn't very hot out yet. Now stop complaining and at least _try _to keep up!" Merlin heaved a sigh and trudged on.

It wasn't until the party had reached the top of the hill that Arthur spotted what he was hunting.

"There it is," he said quietly, pointing to a buck in a clearing just in range.

A majestic buck, Merlin thought, knowing its gorgeous antlers would soon be on display somewhere in Camelot. Suddenly, Merlin had the strangest feeling: a sudden urge to save this deer. For some reason, his legs forced him to run at Arthur. "Wait!" he tried to keep himself quiet, but his body had taken control.

"What now, Merlin? You've seen me hunt before!"

"I know, but I....I..." Merlin didn't know what to say, "Something might...happen."

"Yes, the deer might or might not die. Now let me shoot it already!" Arthur took aim.

"No!" Merlin again obstructed his chances at the buck. Looking back and the doomed beast, it lifted its head from grazing and twisted in a direction somewhere behind it.

"WHAT? Merlin, my men need to learn how to hunt properly, and this buck is a perfect specimen." Arthur glared at his man-servant, but when he saw Merlin's face, he sighed.

"Ok, fine. How about this: If something goes wrong, you can say 'I told you so,' and have this." Arthur took a small sack from his pocket. Merlin was surprised Arthur kept gold on him while hunting.

"And if you win?" Merlin inquired.

"I'll put you in the stocks the rest of the day for your insolence! Do we have a deal?"

"Fine!"

Arthur nodded and took aim, telling his men to do the same. Merlin stood off to the side, trying to stop himself from flying at Arthur again. He looked back at the buck, which had begun to pace slightly, as if wondering if he should stay where he was or find a different place to graze.

Arthur raised his arm, then let it fall, signaling his men to fire. Bolts flew through the air. It was not until that moment that Merlin heard the hoof beats growing even louder. As he watched, two horses, one black and one brown with a white tail and mane, galloped right in front of the buck as he darted away...and the oncoming bolts. A scream sliced through the air. Merlin and Arthur exchanged looks, and then bolted to the scene.

When they got to the horses, Arthur's men checked the animals for injuries. Both horses were unharmed. Three people lay on the ground: one was a young woman, one a young girl, and the last a man slightly younger than Arthur. A small whimper escaped the woman. Merlin stooped to roll her onto her back. "Are you alright?" he asked.

The woamn opened her tear stained eyes. "Me? I'm fine! How are the others? Ana?" she called. Her eyes widened when she spotted the young girl. "ANA!" she shrieked. She crawled to her companion.

Merlin saw the bolt that pierced the young girl's stomach. She began to weep. The brown horse walked over and whinnied softly. Arthur looked at one of his men.

"Take the girl to Gaius!" he ordered. "Take James, that black stallion over there." the woman put in, "He's the fastest horse you'll ever ride."

The man looked at Arthur for instructions. Arthur nodded, so the man picked up the girl, climbed on the black horse, and the woman told him to run to the castle. The black horse ran so fast the man was soon out of sight.

"Where's Charles?" she asked next. Merlin looked around, and saw the man. A bolt had ripped clean through his chest. Merlin watched desperately for even the slightest rise or fall of his cheast, but he was as still as the rocks he lay on. Merlin reached for the man's hand to check his pulse, and instantly pulled back. The man was as cold as ice, and his eyes stared at nothing.

Turning his head away, he looked into the woman's clear green eyes. "I'm sorry, he's dead." The woman shook her head, bent her head and continued to cry.

Three of Arthur's men grabbed the man and began to make their way back to the castle. The rest took the bolts that were scattered on the ground and began to go back up the slope back to Camelot. Arthur and Merlin were left with the woman. Merlin helped her up.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked again.

"I'm fine," she assured. No sooner than were the words out of her mouth she yelped and fell to the ground. "My knee," she mumbled through her clenched teeth, "I fell off Alessandria and onto my knee."

Merlin looked down at her knee and was surprised. How could her knee hurt so badly if hardly any blood was spilled? Only the trim of her ragged dress had been sprinkled with blood.

Arthur and Merlin lifted her onto the brown horse, so she didn't have to walk. The second they started on their way she asked, "What castle are we headed to?"

"Camelot," Arthur answered.

The horse stopped. "Camelot? You must be kidding me?"

"No, I'm sorry."

The girl began to cry even more fiercely. "He was so close. So close."

"Who?"

She turned her head. "Charles, my brother. He wished to be a knight of Camelot. Th-that's why we came." She wiped her tears. "I apologize for my rudeness. I have yet to know your names."

Merlin was impressed by the strength in her voice. How many deaths had she suffered? Arthur responded to her.

"I am Arthur Pendragon, crown prince of Camelot." The horse bowed her head while she was walking.

"Does your horse always do that?" Arthur asked.

"Alessandria is her name, and yes. She was respecting your position." She turned her head. "This must be one of your knights, the way he is dressed so finely!"

Merlin looked at his own clothes. He was wearing his usual clothes that hadn't been washed in a few days with a red neckerchief. Merlin looked back, beginning to question this maiden's sanity.

"Er, no, he's just my man-servant, Merlin." Arthur stated bluntly, rolling his eyes.

"Man-servant?" the woman asked, confused. She stared at Arthur with a scornful look in her eyes. "You can't dress and feed yourself?"

Arthur rolled his eyes again and glared at Merlin. "Of course I can, but I am going to be king someday! Now what's your name?" The girl shook her head; as though she were still not convinced Arthur needed a man servant. "I am the Lady Cyri."

"Lady?" Arthur looked at the girl's tattered clothing in disbelief.

"My lady," Merlin bowed while walking, trying to show more manners than Arthur.

Cyri smiled. "I'll give more information at the castle, once I've seen my sister," she stated to no one in particular. "Merlin, climb on Alessandria. She will get us to Camelot faster." Alessandria lay down so Merlin wouldn't have to climb on her back.

"What about me?" Arthur asked.

"You're a prince. Don't you have your own horse?"

Cyri smiled as Merlin climbed on behind her. The mare stood back up, then bolted forward, past Arthur, past many trees, past the other knights and Charles, leaving Arthur yelling a threat at Merlin in the distance.

As soon as they arrived, Cyri and Merlin took Alessandria to the stables. Merlin then helped the Lady down and into the castle to Gaius's chambers.

"This is the where the court physician lives," he stated as he opened the door. Gaius looked up from his work. "There you are, Merlin! I've got a new patient, and-" he stopped talking when he saw Cyri. "Who's this?"

"This is the Lady Cyri, another patient for you." Gaius lifted an eyebrow then bowed. "My lady," he said, "I assume my other patient is your sister? You look just like her."

"Yes, sir. Is she....alright?"

Gaius breathed deeply. "I think she will be, eventually. We can only hope."

He smiled, and then saw Cyri's injury. "Sit down," he instructed, pointing to a chair near Ana.

Merlin helped her over. "Why did you come to Camelot?" Gaius inquired as he inspected Ana's wound.

"Well, my brother wished to become a knight." Gaius was about to ask where her brother was when he saw Merlin draw a finger across his throat, telling him not to speak about Cyri's dead brother.

"Oh," was all Gaius said, "You know, he would have to have been of noble blood. Was he?"

Before Cyri could respond, Arthur burst through the door holding two saddlebags. "My men and I searched your bags for anything that shouldn't be here."

Cyri stiffened. "Did you now?" she countered. Merlin could hear fear in her voice, and suddenly was curious as to what Arthur had found.

Firstly, he pulled out several vials and bottles filled with potions and... a gryphon feather! "How did you obtain these potions and other magical items? You don't have magic, do you?"

Cyri's fear suddenly switched to rage. "No, you fool! Do you think I'd be that stupid, coming to Camelot if I had magic? No, I don't have magic. I obtained those in my travels.. I'm sure you found something of interest in my brother's saddlebag as well?"

"Why, yes." Arthur said, and pulled a golden crown from the other bag.

"How did your brother get this?"

"From my father.."

"How did _he_ get it, then?"

"The royal crown maker." Cyri sighed. "I am Lady Cyri, first born daughter of the king of Algerot."

Arthur's mouth stood agape. "You are the daughter of King Ferdinand?"

Cyri nodded.

"My father has been his ally for many years!" Arthur's face fell. "His son," he started, then looked at the crown. "My father must be notified, and so must yours."

"No need. He already knows." Cyri shook her head.

Gaius raised his eyebrow again. "How could he know if Charles only died today?" he asked, having known Charles and King Ferdinand.

"Angels can see everything, and Charles must have already met him again." Two tears fell down Cyri's cheek.

"Are you saying," Arthur began, "that the king of Algerot is...dead?"

Cyri nodded.

"My father must be told. Will you come see him?"

"After I've checked her knee," Gaius answered, "and only if Merlin goes to help her stand."

"Ok," Cyri finished. She blinked, and then looked into Arthur's face. "Now, about the magical items. I did collect them from warlocks, witches, sorcerers, sorceresses, wizards, among others. After they were dead."

Arthur frowned. "You stole from the dead?"

"Only as a prize," she chuckled. "They're my spoils from past kills I've made."

Gaius again raised a brow. "You're a killer?"

"No," Cyri answered coolly, "I'm a witch hunter. A special kind. Both of my siblings are to. We can feel magic, mostly when it's being used," she smiled, "but I can, if the magician if powerful enough, feel their power inside them." Cyri looked at Merlin, and she smiled wider. "I guess it's just a...talent. Don't you think, Merlin?"


	2. The King and Queen

Chapter 2

"I will alert my father that you will be arriving soon," Arthur said on his way out the door.

Cyri nodded, and Arthur left Gaius's chambers. Gaius turned to Cyri. "Here, now, let me see your knee."

Again, Cyri nodded, and lifted the ragged remains of her dress off of her wounded knee. Gaius felt the joint and surrounding bones, checking for anything broken. After checking all bones near where Cyri claimed she had been hurt, Gaius stood.

"Well," he concluded, "you've broken the joint in your knee, which means you'll need something to keep your leg straight while it heals. Merlin, fetch me a slab of wood and some bandages. Merlin? Are you alright?"

Merlin was still staring into deep nothingness, and had not moved since Cyri had announced she hunted those with magic. He jumped at Gaius's voice. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," he stuttered, running over to the court physician's supplies to grab what Gaius had requested.

"Here you are," Merlin stated plainly when he gave Gaius his supplies. Gaius raised an eyebrow at him, then began to craft a splint for Cyri. Merlin watched in silence as the physician did his work, trying desperately to figure out by Cyri's expression if she knew about his magic. He pushed the thought from his head, beginning to think maybe the lady could read minds, too.

"There you go, my lady, you should be alright to stand now," Gaius said, finished with his work. Cyri lowered her dress fragment, and stood shakily. Gaius reached out his hand to steady her, and gestured to Merlin to come stand near her. At first, he was confused, than Merlin remembered that he was to escort Lady Cyri to Uther.

"Let's get going, then," Merlin muttered, trying not to sound too afraid that before he got there, he'd be executed at Cyri's hands.

Merlin stood on Cyri's left, keeping her balanced. They walked in silence to Uther's throne room.

* * *

"Arthur tells me you are the daughter of King Ferdinand of Algerot," Uther said with a surprised expression as he looked at Cyri, "and also that your father is...dead?"

Cyri nodded. "Yes, my lord, he was killed by...an enemy." Merlin wondered why Cyri had hesitated before saying that the king had died to an enemy.

"Lady Cyri, what brings you to Camelot?" Uther said, trying to change the subject.

"My brother, Charles. He wished to become a knight, but he died before he got to the castle."

Uther's eyes widened. "Bandits?" he inquired.

Cyri shook her head. "No, sir, we were fired upon by crossbow bolts. Now, I won't name names, but I know who the faces of the men were...."

"Tell me, so that they may know what they have done!" Uther demanded, getting mad that this lady had been fired at.

Cyri took a breath, but before she could answer, Arthur stepped in. "Father," he began, "it was my men and I who had fired the crossbows. We were aimed at a buck, and they're horses went right in front of the bolts."

Uther stared at his son. "So we can never know who killed the son of King Ferdinand?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "Well, actually, all my men's bolts were of the same make but one...the one that killed Prince Charles."

"Which man? I must know! Do they know they killed the heir to the throne in Algerot?"

"They do, my lord," Arthur shifted his feet, then looked straight into Cyri's eyes. "because the bolt was mine. I fired the shot that killed Charles."

Cyri gasped, and Merlin could see anger and sadness battling in her eyes. Sadness won, and she was overcome with tears. "A-Arthur you...you..." she couldn't finish for her tears.

Uther stared at his son, a fire burning in his eyes. Merlin could tell he was caught between emotions: whether to be mad at Arthur for his foolishness or realize that it had been all an accident. Finally, he looked at Arthur and stated calmly but sternly, "we will speak of this later, Arthur."

Arthur nodded, trying not to show the slight annoyance and fear in his eyes. "Yes, father."

After Cyri had regained herself, Uther went on. "Arthur also tells me you can sense magic; feel it being used. Is this true?"

"Yes, my lord, it is. I am best at it in my family, but my sister, Ana, also has this feeling."

"Excellent! You may be able to stay in the castle yet!"

"My lord?"

"We are in need of a magic hunter, a witch killer, someone who stays in Camelot and disposes of its sorcerers."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Would you take the position, once you can stand on your own, of court witch hunter?"

"Y-yes, my lord! I would be honored! Thank you!"

Uther smiled. "Absolutely. I'm happy to help someone of Ferdinand's family." Uther's expression became more serious. "Speaking of which, you don't have any other older siblings, correct?"

"No, my lord, Charles was my only older sibling."

"He was also your only brother?"

"Yes," Cyri answered, beginning to pick up on where Uther was going.

"Then with your father dead, and the...condition of your mother, you are the eldest remaining heir to the throne?"

Cyri sighed. "Yes, my lord, I am."

Arthur stared at her, then bowed deeply. "My lady," he stated, "Queen of Algerot."

Merlin's jaw dropped, and he had the impulse to bow, but then remembered if he did, Cyri would fall to the ground. He stood against his respectful urge. Cyri whispered, "thank you, Merlin. I hate this recognition."

"I knew your brother, Cyri," Uther stated, pulling himself from slight shock, "and I would have been honored to have him as a knight here in Camelot. He will be remembered, as of now, as an honorary knight."

Cyri's tears returned. "Thank you, my lord," she whispered.

Uther nodded. "Arthur, see to it that the lady Cyri has a room to stay in near Gaius's chambers."

"Yes, my lord," Arthur left the room, followed by Merlin and Cyri.

Cyri was still crying, but she had a faint smile on her face. "Uther has many horrid names, but he truly has a heart somewhere," she said.

Merlin smiled. "I guess so, but you only just met him. I've seen him do some pretty bad things in the past, to people with magic, mostly."

Cyri looked into his eyes. "Magic?" she asked, "I know he's bad to people like that, but then again, so am I..."

Merlin looked away. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, I'd forgotten..."

Just then, Arthur came walking towards them. "Merlin, forgot to get this to you earlier," he stated blankly, handing his man servant a small sack. "It's the gold from before. You remember our bargain, right?"

Merlin stared at him blankly, then he recalled his bet with Arthur over shooting the buck.

"Oh yeah, told you so," Merlin said half heartedly, not really caring now that he knew the consequence of his victory.

"Finally! Now I should be able to get a good nights sleep! That would have kept me up all night." Arthur turned and walked away, off to find a room for Cyri.

Cyri laughed. "What was that about? What bargain did Arthur speak of?"

Merlin's face was grim. "I told him not to shoot that buck, that something might happen. He offered a sack of gold and the chance to say 'I told you so' if something did happen, and the stocks if not...I tried, Cyri, really I did-"

"Merlin," Cyri cut him off, "you knew something would happen? How?"

Merlin now wished he hadn't taken the bet in the first place. "Um, the deer turned it's head, so I thought it heard something...." he stopped, not sure if he continued if he would slip about his magic.

Cyri looked at him, then at her leg. "Thanks for trying, anyhow," she sighed.

Merlin felt bad about the money in his hand, and so he gave it over to Cyri. "Here, I don't need this. I want you to have it. Maybe it will help with the situation with your brother..."

Cyri looked at the sack, aghast. "No, Merlin, you earned this. I don't need it." She tried to give it back.

Merlin looked sternly at the sack. "I don't think I really earned it if it means your brother died in the act. Besides, it's mine and I can do what I want with it."

Cyri nodded, but as soon as they got back to Gaius's chambers, she emptied the sack, and split the contents, giving half to Merlin.

"It's mine, and I can do what I want with it, she stated when he tried to refuse.

Of the money that remained, half went to Gaius for his hospitality and help.

"I hope it will suffice," she smiled as she handed him the money.

Gaius refused to take all that money, but by Cyri's persistence, decided to take two gold pieces. This worked for Cyri. So long as she paid him, she was happy.

By the time Arthur came to Gaius's chambers to tell Lady Cyri her chambers had been arranged, Merlin had just about forgotten her magic seeking ability. However, once she had left, Gaius asked what had happened in the meeting with Uther.

"Cyri is, apparently, the oldest remaining heir to Algerot's throne..."

"She's a queen?" Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but Gaius, she's the court witch hunter! I think she might know I have magic!"

Gaius's face became very serious. "She must not find out." He looked into Merlin's face. "What does she think of Uther? Has she become a friend of his, or does she see his evil side?"

"She's his friend. He made her brother an honorary knight of Camelot. She doesn't seem to think he has any evil in him!"

"Well, all the more reason to be careful about her. If she did find out about you, she would surely tell Uther."

Merlin nodded, but something made him feel more than fear about this situation. He trusted Cyri. Why was it so hard to see her as an enemy?


	3. The Walking Stick

Chapter 3  
Merlin walked down the corridor in a haze. He had escaped Gaius's chambers for a few moments to himself, but his thoughts always wandered back to Cyri. He couldn't get her out of his head. Why couldn't he think about something else? Like...like...oh, that's why, Merlin thought, there's nothing else TO think about...

Merlin heard a sharp voice behind him. "Merlin!"

Merlin turned to see Arthur standing right behind him, fuming. "Yes, sire?"

Arthur stared Merlin down. "Come with me. Now," he added. Then, grabbing Merlin by his shirt collar, he pulled his poor servant all the way out of the castle to the stables.

Once in the stables, Arthur pushed Merlin to the ground. "I thought I told you to muck out the stables, Merlin!"

"I-I did!" Merlin stuttered.

Arthur bent down, grabbed Merlin's head, and shoved it into a fresh pile of horse dung. "Does this look clean to you?"

Merlin, unable to move under Arthur's grip, was forced to smell the foul substance for several more seconds, then was let up so he could answer Arthur's question. "No! No, it doesn't!"

"Well, then, clean it up!" Arthur said sternly, menacingly, then pushed Merlin's head back into the manure, got up, and left.

Merlin got up immediately, wiped his face off, knowing he was probably just making the muck on his face worse, then began mucking out the stables for the second time that day. The whole time, James was helping. He would make the horses move when Merlin came near. Merlin, when he had finished, thanked James for his help. James whinnied.

Just as Merlin was leaving the stable, Alessandria stopped him. "What is it?" Merlin asked.  
Alessandria nuzzled Merlin's pocket, the one that contained his half-sack of gold. Merlin retrieved the sack from his pocket, and stared at it, sighing, "I still don't know what to get with this. I mean, I don't need anything for myself."

Merlin looked up at Alessandria, and something clicked. "Maybe I should buy something for the lady Cyri!"

Alessandria nodded her head.

"But then," Merlin began, "I don't know what to get for her, either. Have you any ideas?"  
Alessandria looked down, as though thinking, then she looked out the stable door, and, after making a decision, nuzzled Merlin's arm. She then pointed her large muzzle towards a shop.  
When Merlin looked, the only shop in that direction was the woodworker's shop. Outside were examples of his work, to let potential customers know what he could do with wood. Merlin looked over the merchandise, not knowing at first what had caught Alessandria's eye. There were tables, chairs of all sizes, bookcases, and numerous other things that Merlin knew would not interest Cyri. Then he spotted it propped up against the most intricately carved bookshelf, what had made Alessandria turn her head.

"It's perfect!" he exclaimed, then stroked Alessandria's side. "Your very smart for a horse, you know that?"

Alessandria looked down, and Merlin wasn't sure if it were out of embarrassment, or if Alessandria might be hiding something. Before he could ask, Alessandria shoved him out the door, and Merlin was off to the woodworker's shop.

Cyri looked out the window of her chambers, down at the courtyard. She sighed, very annoyed at what she saw. Firstly, she saw people walking, running, jumping, skipping, trudging, and several other activities that required the legs. Or, more accurately, the knees. She could remember a time when she could have done all these things and more, but now she was confined to either Gaius's chambers or her own, only to move with help.

Secondly, looking into the courtyard, Cyri was annoyed by the children...with their mothers. She knew she was sounding selfish, but it was then that Cryi realized she wanted desperately to have been able to meet with her mother one-on-one, not only when it was both her siblings as well. She wanted to be able to walk with her mom more than anything, but it was not that she ever had the chance to that made the memories hurt: it was the fact her mother had never wanted to spend any time with her. Cyri's eyes filled with tears, but she refused to let them fall. What did she care? She didn't want to spend time with her mom either.

What made Cyri most irritated, however, was the magic. The amount of magic in Camelot. This was the least magically populated place she'd ever been to! There was hardly any here, she thought. Then she smiled. Hardly. There was one, one that had so much more power than she'd ever felt in one person. Only one had ever compared, and she had no idea where that person was now. She smiled. Yes, she thought, this one would be a great prize, my greatest yet. The best part was that he already trusted her. They were, somewhat, friends. In fact, he was at her door right now.

There was a knock on Cyri's door.

"Come in," Cyri called, knowing exactly who would walk through the door.  
Merlin entered, a huge grin on his face. "Hello, Cy-" Merlin stopped himself, "I-I mean, my lady," he concluded, with a quick bow.

Cyri smiled. He has manners, too, she thought.

"I have something for you," Merlin said, holding out a sack: the same sack that had held all the gold he had been given by the royal prat.

Cyri rolled her eyes. "I thought I told you, the gold is yours!"

Merlin smiled. "I know," he said plainly, shoving the bag into Cyri's hand.

Cyri was confused. The bag was empty. Then she understood.

"Good! You bought something for yourself!"

Merlin smiled mischievously. "No, not quite," he answered, "something for you."

Cyri raised an eyebrow, realizing at that moment she was probably spending to much time in Gaius's chambers. "Merlin, really, you shouldn't..."

"Close your eyes," Merlin stated, cutting Cyri off.

Cyri shut her eyes, wondering what Merlin was planning. She heard him walk into the hall just out side her chambers, heard something clatter to the floor, then Merlin cursed under his breath. Cyri stifled a laugh. Then, Merlin re-entered the room, and she could tell he was hiding something. Then she heard his voice again.

"OK, open your eyes."

Cyri opened her eyes to what she thought for sure was a dream at first. In front of her was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was pine green silk, with streaks of blue coming in from every direction. It gave the illusion that you were looking up into the leaves of the forest above, only letting the clear, cloudless sky peek through every so often. The trim along the bottom, the sleeve edges, and the rim of the neck was silver lace, to give what Cyri thought was a raining sunlight effect.

"Oh, Merlin..." was all Cyri could utter in her shock.

"I thought it would go well with your eyes...you know, the green part," Merlin was shuffling his feet.

"Merlin, you shouldn't have! This...how did you afford this?"

"Well," Merlin cleared his throat, and he began to look very upset, like Cyri had hit a tender wound, "this belonged to another lady who used tom live in the castle."

"What was her name?" Cyri was curious, but she was also concerned that perhaps Merlin had been friends with this girl...maybe, he'd loved her?

"Her name was...is...Morgana," Merlin made a point of saying that this Morgana women was still alive.

"What happened? You know, to make her leave?"

"She...was a sorceress," Merlin began, picking his words carefully, "and she kinda...disappeared."

"Do you know why?"

"She was mad at me...I found out a friend of hers was trying to destroy Camelot, so I...I...poisoned her..."

Cyri's eyes widened, and she looked down at the dress. Merlin had tried to kill a sorceress? Why? Even if she had tried to destroy Camelot, trying to kill...one of his own?

"Don't worry, she's OK, her friend helped her," Merlin reassured, holding out the dress. Gingerly, Cyri took it.

"Now this is what I bought with the money," he said, changing the subject. Merlin reached around the corner, which Cyri could not see behind from her window. After a moment, he retrieved an expertly carved walking stick.

Cyri gasped. The workmanship of the piece was extraordinary! The top of it had a perfectly shaped horse's head, and the stick itself was the perfect height for... Cyri's eyes again filled with tears. This wasn't just beautiful, it would help her walk! Merlin had bought her exactly what she had wanted most at that moment: independence.

"How did you...this couldn't have...half a sack of gold?" Cyri couldn't quite put her thoughts to words, but Merlin apparently understood.

"Well, I told the man what I wanted, you know, the horse on top, and he looked at my budget, and showed me the wood I could afford after the cost of the job..."

"Merlin."

"...and they were all kind of cheap, but he said this was the best he could use, since it's durable and doesn't splinter..."

"Merlin?"

"...but I had thought it would look like Alessandria or James, but it didn't look much like either, and..."

"Merlin!"

Merlin looked back at Cyri, who had begun to laugh at his rambling.

"Thank you," she whispered between giggles, and reached for the staff. As Merlin held it out, however, Cyri didn't reach for it. Instead, she lunged her arm forward and grabbed his arm. From there, she yanked him forward, and pulled him into a tight embrace.  
Merlin's eyes widened, shocked that Cyri had done what she had. "Wha-what's going on?"

For this, Merlin received a sharp slap to the back of the head. "It's called a hug, Merlin! It's how I say thank you best. Please don't tell me that with all the years you've been alive you've never been hugged?"

Merlin smiled at his own stupidity. What had he been thinking? He hugged Cyri back. That's where they stayed for several more moments, until Merlin could feel Cyri's hand grasping her new staff.

He let her loose, and held out his hand to help her get up. She took it with her right hand, and with her left, then she shifted her weight onto the staff. At first, she stumbled, but Merlin helped her regain her balance. She stood for several seconds, getting the feeling for a few moments, before she decided to take an experimental step. Using the staff to hold her up, Cyri lifted her right foot and placed it ahead of her, then pulled herself forward, pushing off with the walking stick. When she was back in a standing position, she looked behind her. She had walked two full steps on her own! She smiled at Merlin, then took four more steps. A rush of energy coursed through her veins, and she walked to her bed, took a full circle around the table, and walked back to the window.

When she sat back down, she was so excited, she felt like jumping around like a little girl, but decided against it, since she had only just learned how to walk again. Then something hit her. Jumping around...like a little girl...Ana.  
"Merlin," Cyri said suddenly, "how's Ana?"

Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "We could go check," he replied.

Cyri smiled. "OK, you go. I'll meet you there. I'm going to try on my new dress."

Merlin smiled, too. He was excited to see Cyri in something besides rags for a change. He was sure she would look much more beautiful in a dress that was fully intact.

As Merlin was leaving, Cyri called him back.

"Hold on," she said, "I've got one more question..."

"What is it?"

She smiled slyly. "Why do you have horse dung on your face?"

Merlin only just realized the whole time he'd been there, Cyri had probably known he had the foul substance still plastered to his face.

"Um, Arthur..."

"Oh, I get it," Cyri said between giggles, "I hope this isn't normal treatment of a man-servant?"

"No, just when he gets mad," Merlin laughed as he walked out the door. As he walked back to Gaius's chambers, he tried to remind himself of the fact that he shouldn't have hugged her. She was a guest, he was just a servant. She was royalty, he was a peasant. He was a warlock...she killed warlocks. However, for some reason, he didn't fear her anymore. When ever he saw her now, he got the strangest feeling: somewhere between excitement and a bad stomach ache...the same feeling he had always gotten around Freya. Could he really be falling for the lady Cyri?


End file.
